She lost herself
by magicalyptic
Summary: 1997. Tout a changé. Elle analyse, tente de comprendre et vous parle à cœur ouvert du mieux qu'elle peut.


**She lost herself  
**.  
.

Que se passerait-il si ce que j'étais n'existait plus ? Si cette personnalité que j'avais s'envolait ? Si ce qui faisait que j'étais moi m'était arraché ?

J'ai toujours été à part. Autre. Différente. Les personnes gentilles me qualifiaient d'originale, les moins sympathiques de bizarre, d'illuminée et d'autres expressions dont je ne saisissais pas le sens. On s'amusait de moi. Malgré tout les gens n'ont jamais vraiment percé ou su qui j'étais. Ni en surface, ni au fond. Mais aussi peu s'y intéressaient.  
Je ne les blâme pas. Peu m'importait le regard et les avis des autres. Je n'en avais pas conscience. J'ai appris ça par l'intermédiaire de mes amis. En les côtoyant, en les observant. Eux se souciaient parfois du jugement que des tiers portaient sur eux. Sur leurs actions, leur façon de penser, et sur tout ce qui faisait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient.  
Je connaissais cela à travers eux. Mais ça ne m'avait jamais atteinte. Je n'avais jamais associé ce genre de situations et de pensées à moi. J'étais sur une autre ligne, parallèle, ça n'était pas compatible avec qui j'étais. _Ça ne pouvait pas m'atteindre._

De mon côté j'ai toujours montré ce que les autres appelaient de l'indifférence. Apparemment.  
Je ne pense pas que ç'en fut. Ce n'était qu'une manière personnelle de voir les choses. Différente, par évidence. Et d'ailleurs au début je ne le savais pas. Je ne l'avais jamais su. J'étais moi. Simplement moi. C'était ma vision du monde et il était comme ça. Je ne m'interrogeais pas là-dessus. J'avais beaucoup d'autres sujets à étudier, de projets à mener. Bien plus passionnants. La création et la distribution du merveilleux Chicaneur avec mon père. M'occuper de nos belles prunes dirigeables, veillant toujours à ne pas les titiller trop. Rendre visite aux gentils Sombrals qui résident dans la Forêt Interdite. Représenter mes amis à la peinture sur le plafond de ma chambre pour qu'ils soient là, dans ma maison, avec moi. Scruter des traces de nargoles, discuter de ronflaks cornus, étudier les effets des joncheruines sur le cerveau humains...

J'étais un mystère pour ceux qui me connaissaient, ceux qui me croisaient.

J'assimile avec le recul l'idée que je résidais dans cet sorte d'univers bloqué entre l'enfance et le réalisme du monde adulte. Je ne m'étais pas encore pris cette claque amère et sèche qui balaye l'insouciance bien connue du jeune âge. Et qui guidaient mes semblables à se faire un sang d'encre pour toute situation que la vie nous donne ou nous impose. Question de point de vue.

Je me considère aujourd'hui chanceuse d'avoir été ce que j'étais. D'avoir expérimenté le monde à travers cette vision et cette perspective bien miennes. À présent je comprends pourquoi mes amis se posaient tant de questions, pourquoi ils paraissaient si préoccupés. Pourquoi ils souffraient d'une manière qui me semblait si lointaine et intouchable.

Absence de sensibilité ? Non, j'avais la mienne. C'était certain. Mais avec ce filtre. Flou, distinct, singulier. Ailleurs, sur une autre longueur d'onde, à travers un autre spectre.

.

Je vivais donc dans ce monde doux, curieux, fascinant, coloré, teinté, mais difficile aussi parfois. Des choses arrivent mais la vie continue. C'est dur. On s'y fait. Comme quand ma maman est morte. J'avais vécu que 9 années, et la vie nous a séparées.  
Elle était géniale ma maman. Aussi passionnée que moi d'après papa. Elle adorait inventer, créer, expérimenter. Papa dit que je tiens beaucoup d'elle. Je le crois.  
Puis le temps est passé. Je m'y étais faite. J'avais toujours d'autres sur qui compter. Je n'étais pas seule.

Vivre dans mon monde, c'était bien.

Puis la bataille a eu lieu. J'ai été capturée. Des mangemorts. Amenée par la force. Balancée dans les cachots humides, froids et sombres. Puis torturée avec minutie, avec expérience. Et c'est comme si la bulle douce et colorée qui m'avait toujours protégée et imperméabilisée du monde extérieur avait éclaté. Une seconde et pouf. Évaporée. Éviscérée. Terminée.

Au manoir des Malfoy. Quand j'ai subi cette suite d'interrogatoires - comme aimait les appeler cette Lestrange. Cette femme à l'haleine putride appréciait jouer de la lame de son poignard. J'ai vu beaucoup de sang couler, mais je ne savais plus discerner s'il s'agissait du mien ou celui des autres prisonniers. Quand ce n'était pas son arme c'était sa baguette magique tordue qui me menaçait et me lançaient des sorts que je n'avais jamais entendus jusque là.  
Ils n'avaient pas eu la patience. La résistance amorcée, imprégnée et le soutien que « Lovegood » portait à Harry Potter, au garçon qui avait survécu, à l'élu avait été de trop.

Les sensations. Ces sensations m'ont parues bien plus réelles, bien plus palpables, bien plus intenses que jamais. Rien de ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'ici n'avait atteint ce j'ai senti, déchirée jusqu'à mon âme, ces jours et ces nuits au sein de ce manoir. Perdue, la notion du temps.  
J'ai débarqué dans cet univers parallèle qui était pourtant le mien depuis le début. Bientôt je n'avais plus eu de voix pour crier ma douleur, ma détresse. J'avais eu mal jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne fonctionnent plus. J'ai même perdu connaissance à un moment. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux la première fois je me suis posé cette question :

Avais-je été transportée ailleurs ? Le monde dans lequel nous vivions tous s'ouvrait devant moi et je n'ai pas pu éviter le choc. Je l'ai subi de plein fouet.

.

 ** _Que se passerait-il si ce que j'étais n'existait plus ? Si cette personnalité que j'avais s'envolait ? Si ce qui faisait que j'étais moi m'était arraché ?_** Pour ne plus jamais reparaître. Point de non retour. Écorchée, littéralement écorchée vive. Bien plus sensible et consciente du monde que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Je ne suis plus cette Luna que vous aviez connue. J'ai perdu qui j'étais. Ce qui me constituais. Et j'ai la certitude de ne plus savoir qui je suis : que dois-je faire maintenant ? Comment ? Il y aura-t-il une solution ?  
Le monde des sorciers tremble. Je n'ai plus ce décalage avantageux ni ce mur protecteur dont j'ignorais l'existence. Nous sommes en pleine guerre. Des vies sont prises, d'autres sont changées à jamais. Je rejoins mes semblables dans leurs sentiments d'empressement, d'angoisse, de tension. _Je comprends_. Et quand ce sera terminé, je ne surmonterai pas ça grâce à ce qui fut ma façon.

Le difficile est devenu l'insurmontable. Les simples cris, des hurlements à vous en percer les tympans. De la tristesse je suis passée au désespoir. De la douleur à une souffrance sourde m'écorchant physiquement ainsi qu'intérieurement de toute part. Tout a pris en intensité. Le monde a pris cette nouvelle teinte noirâtre, épaisse, opaque. L'illustration par une évolution de simples mots, lourds de sens.

.

Arrivée ici je me rends compte que les mots choisis ne sont sûrement pas les bons. Qu'ils ne reflètent pas du tout, pas assez, ce passage abrupte, ni cette cassure subite. Je me suis répétée maintes et maintes fois, utilisant plusieurs fois les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases dans ce discours brouillon et décousu. C'est ce qui reste de moi désormais : entité brouillonne et décousue. Déstabilisée, différente, perdue.

Si je ne devais avoir qu'une certitude elle serait la suivante : je ne serai jamais capable de me retrouver. D'évoluer dans un sens que je désire. Je me suis égarée.

Mon rapport aux émotions, aux sensations, aux ressentis, métamorphosé. Ma perception voilée, brouillée, bouleversée. Départ à zéro.  
Tout est méconnaissable.

Bien sûr tout le monde vit et expérimente ces brisures. Fissures. Cassures. Seulement j'ai cette certitude d'avoir été projetée à la vitesse de mille éclairs de feu combinés à travers les innombrables couches solides qui me séparaient de cette vision alternative du monde. On a déchiqueté, désartibulé violemment ce bout de mon âme que je sais disparu à tout jamais aujourd'hui. Irrécupérable.

Je ne sais pas si je baisse les bras. Je veux me battre. Gagner cette guerre. Sauver le monde. Le protéger de ces horreurs.

Venger ce que l'on m'a pris.

Je sais qu'on guérit. Mais guérir ne veut pas dire retourner à la situation initiale. Plutôt évoluer vers autre chose. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Certains avancent, certains reculent. D'autres s'envolent et enfin il y a ceux qui tombent, plongent, chutent plus profondément encore.

J'observe cette Luna du passé et je lui fais signe de la main pour lui dire adieu.

Adieu Luna.  
Tu me manques déjà.  
Je me souviendrai de toi.  
Je continuerai pour toi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

J'ai envie de dédier cet os à ma Lystopia parce qu'elle a été là pour me motiver à me relancer.

Écrire un tel texte sur Luna a été une torture. Croyez-moi. Luna est mon personnage préféré de la saga, et je vous la détruis en quelques lignes. Je m'excuse par avance pour la tristesse et la douleur que ce texte infligera. En espérant recevoir un accueil pas trop dur, des bisous magiques !

Magicalyptic


End file.
